21 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Oko i światło; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Krówka Mu Mu - Zwierzę, które zmienia kolor, odc. 22 (The creature that could change colour, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tata Lew - Błękitny Król, odc. 24 (Der blaue Konig); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Życie jaskiniowców, odc. 19 (Backyardigans // Cave Party ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Wileńskie Spotkania Sceny Polskiej; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1405; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1793 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 88; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Rekin biały. Żywa legenda cz. 2 (Great White Shark - A Living Legend) 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Joe Kennedy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4619 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4834); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4620 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4835); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1794 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1406; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1926; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /59/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Piłka, odc. 30 (HAVING A BALL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Po pierwsze Jedynka ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Teatr Telewizji - Wigilijna opowieść - txt str.777 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Katarzyna Herman, Tomasz Zaliwski, Stanisława Celińska, Paweł Nowisz, Joanna Kasperska, Monika Krzywkowska, Włodzimierz Musiał, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Sabina Korpetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kiedy przyjaźń zabija (When Friendship Kills) - txt str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:James A. Counter; wyk.:Lynda Carter, Katie Wright, Marley Shelton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kojak seria 4 - Fatalna pomyłka (Kojak IV, ep. 7, Hair - Trigger Away) kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kojak seria 4 - Zmowa milczenia (Kojak IV, ep. 8, By Silence Betrayed); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Imię jej Ola 80'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jedrzej Niestroj, Rafał Przybył; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Przystanek edukacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Opactwa i klasztory - Koptowie w Egipcie (Coptic Monasteris, Egypt); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 50/52 Początki sławy (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The Trews About Rock & Roll); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 21/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 13); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Cogito - Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz.2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Cogito - Tajna wojna Chin (China' s secret war); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Cogito - Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Paweł Płoski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 168 Naprawianie szkód (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Damage control)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 MASH - odc. 43/147 (MASH (K 419)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (58); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1088 Marylka i Tomek - ostatnia rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 23; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Autobus przyjedzie znowu 24'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 358 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 707; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 462; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zabójcza pułapka (Deadly Isolation) - txt str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Rodney Gibbons; wyk.:Sherilyn Fenn, Charles Powell, Nicholas Lea; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Z bliska i z daleka - Wrogowie rozumu - Niewolnicy przesądów - odc. 1 (Enemies of reason - Slaves to superstition - odc. 1) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich 10:00 Daleko od noszy 10:30 Daleko od noszy 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 11:30 Samo życie 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Boston Public 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie 20:00 Shaft 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Niebiańska plaża 0:50 Ekipa 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:20 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:35 Salon gry 12:30 Mango Telezakupy 13:30 Apetyt na kasę 14:10 Kobieta na krańcu świata 14:50 Detektyw Monk 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Dowody zbrodni 22:30 Wyścig z żywiołem 0:25 Agenci NCIS 1:20 Co za tydzień 1:45 Uwaga! 2:05 Nocne granie 3:25 Rozmowy w toku 4:20 Nic straconego TV 4 5:45 V-Max 6:05 Muzyczne listy 7:05 TV market 7:40 Zbuntowani 8:30 Dziewczyny fortuny 9:30 Nie igraj z aniołem 10:20 Zaklęta miłość 11:15 VIP 11:40 Kinomaniak 12:05 Benny Hill 12:35 Ikony popkultury 13:25 Muzyczne listy 14:25 V-Max 14:50 Dziewczyny fortuny 15:50 Benny Hill 16:20 Zbuntowani 17:15 Mała czarna 18:05 Hazardowe szaleństwo 20:15 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej 21:10 Tyranozaur - nowy wizerunek 22:10 Galileo 23:00 Geneza 0:00 Geneza 1:00 Mała czarna 1:50 Muzyczne listy 2:50 Montreux Years 2005 3:50 Komenda 4:15 Iron Maiden - Death On The Road 5:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Elmot TVN 7 5:25 Cena marzeń 6:15 Na Wspólnej 6:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 7:40 B jak brzydula 8:15 B jak brzydula 8:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny 9:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Nowe przygody starej Christine 15:50 B jak brzydula 16:20 B jak brzydula 16:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny 19:05 Przyjaciele 19:35 Nowe przygody starej Christine 20:05 Oszukane serce 22:00 List miłosny 23:50 Dexter 1:00 Dexter 2:05 Laski na czacie TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Boże Narodzenie odc. 27; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 List z Argentyny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przystań - odc. 9/13 - Zjazd klasowy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1778; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wierzyli, że wrócą... 29'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 692; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sława i chwała - Równina; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Jakub Przebindowski, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Joanna Bogacka, Tomasz Bednarek, Agnieszka Sitek, Marta Bizoń, Anna Korcz, Magdalena Cielecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Rozdół Lanckorońskich; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - W pogoni za Noa Noa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Boże Narodzenie odc. 27; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Portrety twórców - Odnaleźć siebie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 10 - Jak Leszczynka odczarowała syrenki (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1778; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wigilia internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice (PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice) kraj prod.Węgry (2009); STEREO 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 10 - Jak Leszczynka odczarowała syrenki (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1778; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wigilia internowanych; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 160; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - Jacek Szymański + Julio Szymański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice (PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice) kraj prod.Węgry (2009); STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:38 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Cień Świętej Księgi (Shadow of the Holy Book/Pyhan kirjan varjo); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:34 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:41 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:21 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Czytelnia odc. 122; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jazz Jamboree `97 - Ewa Bem pamięci Elli Fitzgerald; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 40 - lecie Jazz Forum - Jarosław Śmietana i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Przedstawiamy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 To ja, Antoni... 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Życzliwie przemilczany. O Michale Choromańskim 30'; reportaż; reż.:Aleksandra Czarnecka, Dariusz Pawelec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Człowiek z przeszłością (Out of the past) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1947); reż.:Jacques Tourneur; wyk.:Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Rok spokojnego słońca 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska, Vadim Glovna, Daniel Webb, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Tadeusz Bradecki, Jerzy Nowak, Jerzy Stuhr; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Tani program o poezji i prozie -Olga Tokarczuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Olga Tokarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Dotknięcie Dostojewskiego 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Kolęda wigilijna"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Telekino - Kolęda wigilijna 64'; film muzyczny; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Trio z Belleville (Triplettes de Belleville, Les) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Sylvain Chomet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Marianna Bednarska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Carmen (Carmen) 162'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (1967); reż.:Herbert von Karajan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino nocne - Władca much (Lord of the flies) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1963); reż.:Peter Brook; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Wydarzenia Grudniowe 1970 na Wybrzeżu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wrakerzy - piraci wybrzeży (The Wreckers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Bela Bathurst; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Tata Kazika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Z lasu do lasu...; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Niefachowy stryczek; film dokumentalny; reż.:ROBERT STANDO; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Harcerstwa - Nie oddamy! cz. 1 ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 13 pierwszych dni - 21 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kontrowersje - Grudzień70 błąd rządzących czy zbrodnia z premedytacją?; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Rozkaz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Syndykat zabójców; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zaginiony okręt Wikingów (Lost Secret of the Viking Ship); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Orly Danon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Polacy na Syberii - Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kontrowersje - Królestwo Polskie - stracone złudzenia. Cara i Polaków?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Sylwetki historyczne - Bracia Niemojowscy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pojedynek - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Pojedynek - Stanisław Cat - Mackiewicz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - 89 mm od Europy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 2/9 - Na tropie zdrady; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Bez komentarza - Noc stanu wojennego (1); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Jestem prawdziwym lwowiakiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Boga nie ma, szatan jest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 11:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (bieg pościgowy kobiet); STEREO 12:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Pokljuka (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn); STEREO 13:00 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - CCC Polkowice; STEREO 14:35 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: mecz o 3 miejsce; STEREO 16:00 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet: FINAŁ; STEREO 17:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 1); STEREO, 16:9 19:30 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); STEREO 20:00 Piłka nożna - Gala FIFA 2009; STEREO 21:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 3); STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Królowa śniegu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 00:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Turów Zgorzelec - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał: Francja - Chorwacja; STEREO 09:35 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Andrzej Seweryn, Maja Ostaszewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Grzegorz Sikora, Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Talar, Mariusz Jakus, Joanna Orzeszkowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. III cz. 1; STEREO 14:35 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Zagraniczny hit lata ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa(I i II kwarta); STEREO 16:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa(III i IV kwarta); STEREO 17:40 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 23; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 21:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Diabelska edukacja; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Renata Dancewicz, Marek Kondrat, Anna Dymna, Stanisław Brudny, Adam Ferency, Joanna Białek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kawiarnia prasowa 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Biznes Silesia 17.10 Sposób na życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 ABS - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Góromania 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Góromania 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.25 Biznes Silesia 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Biznes Silesia 06.00 Góromania